1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle of a luggage case, and more particularly to a rotating handle apparatus for a luggage case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional handle structure 10 for a draw bar of a luggage case. The handle structure 10 is a retractable handle consisting of a pair of outer tubes 11 and a pair of inner tubes 12 inserted in the outer tubes 11. The two inner tubes 12 are connected by a lower assembling member 13, and then the lower assembling member 13 is clamped against an upper assembling member 14 to form an inner space therebetween. In the inner space is disposed a handle-control mechanism (not shown) which is controlled by a press button 15 to lock/unlock the handle of the luggage case.
The lower and upper assembling members 13, 14 are clamped against each other to form a grip portion. The two ends of the lower assembling member 13 are fixed to the two inner tubes 12, so that the gripping portion is stationary and not rotatable with respect to the inner tubes 12. The handle structure 10 as shown in FIG. 1 is not ergonomically designed since it has no means of repositioning the gripping portion to align the wrist and arm of the user.
When controlling the luggage case, the user has to change wrist posture to a preferred position in which the user can provide proper and persistent gripping force comfortably. However, with the stationary type handle structure 10 as shown in FIG. 1, the user has to grip the luggage case with a discomfort hand posture, which is likely to lead to hand fatigue.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.